Gesture
Gestures are a feature found in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. These are customization items that can be unlocked through sticker pack opening. Gestures, however, do not change the overall appearance of a character, but instead has them performing a dance move or taunt, vital to taunting the opponent vanquished by a player. Gesturing can be done by pressing any direction on the D-pad on consoles or pressing keys in the PC version. List of unlockable gestures in Garden Warfare 1 All *Celebrate *Wave Peashooter *Happy Dance *Cackle *Untouchable *Egyptian *Slice n' Dice *Rad Beans *The Unicorn *Whirligig *Attitude *Stompin' Peas *Peashooter's Punch-out!! *Dirt Sucker *Aloha *Cha Cha Slide Chomper *Hot Steppin' *The Happy Dance *The Worm *Big Mouth *Somersault *Stompin' Chomp *Yeah Yeah Yeah! *Happy Puppy *Feed Me! *Denied *Tippy-Tap-Tap *Sass-Master *Roundabout Rock Sunflower *Happy Twirl *The Watering Can *Giddy Up *Super Joy *Soil Kicker *Sunflip *Plant It! *Psych Out *Barrel Roll *Sun Chop *Happy Fun Tickle Spin *Perfect Zen *Pause Thumpy-Thump *Root Spin *Rush Hour Cactus *Ooh La La *Tail Spike *Super Flex *The Robot *The Flip *Pose Striker *The Workout *Queen of Hearts *Cactus Surprise *The Hotdog *Flip & Point *The Axle *Prickle Band *Me Zombie *Wobble Wobble Foot Soldier *Super Thrust Move *The Zombie *Pumped Up *Super Fever *Too Cool *Showoff *Tah Dah *Be Impressed *Muffle Shuffle *The Craziness *Happy Patrol *Zombie Be Good *Super Strum *Victorious! *Show's Over Engineer *Oh Yeah! *Shoeless *Around the World *Rodeo *Two Step *Rump Shaker *Power Laugh *Slappy *Full Flex *No Bull *Pet the Pooch *Swirly Thrust *Tickle Hero Leap *Kick Trick *Wraparound Fail Scientist *Na-Na-Na * Crazy Wave * Untouchable *Maximum Thrust *Anti-Gravity *Knee Slapper *Adored *Orbital Flip *The Vechey *Brain Shaker *Hand-scanner *Three by Three *Woodpecker Rock *Hacky Sack *Zombimania All-Star *Sashay *The Groove *Back Flip *Trickster *Tornado *Something Something *Party Boy *Champion *Fancy Dance *The Move *The Endzone *Pirouette Fail *Air Band *Dirty Bird *Spin & Flip List of unlockable gestures in Garden Warfare 2 Citron *Happy Crab Tippy-Tap *Quad Shift *Pumped Up Uh Huh! *Peel Shake Rose *Spin Headflake *Thoughtful Wave *Keep it Classy *Rhythm Floatation Kernel Corn *Cobs Blazing *Cobbed & Ready *Spinners *Husk Hop Rock Peashooter *What's on the ground? *Stomp Float Stomp *Break it Down *Too Cool Chomper *Sing Along *Chewy *Tap Tap Chomp *Chomper Shake Down Sunflower *Scare the Dirt *Jump & Thump *Directional Duality *Spin Dance Cactus *Morning Stretch *One Two Twirl *Tippy Tap Tap *Shake-a-shake-a Torchwood TBA Imp *Happy Twist *Juggle Blasters *Spinny Stretch *The Imp-twist Super Brainz *Can You Hear It *Flex of Fortitude *Pointed Pointer *All-in-One Captain Deadbeard *Barrel Balance *Peg Twirl *Heel Clicker *Hungry Hopak Foot Soldier *Twirly Solute *Head Conker *Master Blaster *Prancer Engineer *Get a Hold of This *Jackhammer Strum *Memorized *Can't Dance Scientist *What comes up must come down *Electric Twister *Dance Dance Discovery *Spinning Experiment All-Star *Poser *Stretch *Side to Side *Jig Hover-Goat 3000 TBA Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2